


Day 21: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Jongin, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “Well what kind do you think? Nothing flowery and nothing manly. That leaves so many options."“Maybe something with cotton or… a beach smell?”“A beach smell? Like dead fish and seaweed and salt?”“Something light and not so musky."“Well, this one’s a green color. Green usually means it’s a good scent!”Or...Where Jongin loves the smell of Kyungsoo's new cologne. A lot. And once it runs out, Jongin has to find it for him for Christmas no matter what it takes.





	Day 21: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure how exactly to describe this one but just give it a try! I saw a cute Christmas commercial and almost cried and this is the result of that so enjoy!

 

_(September)_

“I like the smell of this one, don’t you?” 

Jongin smelled the offered paper and crinkled his nose. Kyungsoo had been wanting to try a new cologne for a while and his last one just ran out of the old scent that Jongin didn’t mind, but didn’t love either. His husband laughed and pulled the paper away. The offending scent couldn’t disappear fast enough. “That bad huh?”

“It’s too manly-man scented. Like I don’t think you need campfire, sandalwood, and testosterone all in one in spray,” he joked. Besides, every man to ever walk this Earth had that scent or one so vaguely similar that Jongin couldn’t tell the difference. It was exactly the type that Sehun would try to wear to make people think he was tough, but Kyungsoo didn’t need it.

“Well what kind do you think? Nothing flowery and nothing manly. That leaves so many options,” Kyungsoo said with a sarcastic tone. He nudged Jongin on the shoulder.

Jongin paused to think he adjusted Kong’s guide in his hand; the dog huffed and moved to get comfortable again. “Maybe something with cotton or… a beach smell?”

“A beach smell?” Kyungsoo asked, deadpan. “Like dead fish and seaweed and salt?”

“Something light and not so musky,” he clarified. Kyungsoo sighed and ran a hand through the test bottles. The plastic and glass clinked together until Kyungsoo found one that seemed to be okay.

“Well, this one’s a green color. Green usually means it’s a good scent!”

Kyungsoo sprayed a new test paper and waved it in the air a bit before sniffing it himself. He put it under Jongin’s nose again. Unlike the one before, Jongin’s face lit up as he nodded. This was the one- it matched Kyungsoo perfectly. He held a hand out for Kyungsoo to hand him the test paper and knelt to Kong’s level when he had it. The dog smelled the paper and gave a lick to Jongin’s hand before sitting up straighter. His harness clinked merrily.

“Kong likes it! We have to get it now,” Jongin said. He smiled to Kyungsoo who voiced his agreement while searching for the bottle that he could buy. “How big is it?”

“Kind of small,” Kyungsoo replied while gently shaking the liquid. “I’d say four months’ worth. It’ll last through this fall but not much into December.”

“Not too expensive though?”

“Wait, oh damn, that’s more than I thought,” Kyungsoo said with a slightly dejected tone. “I don’t know if we should get it.”

“How much?”

“Fifty for this bottle.”

He whistled in a bit of shock. But Jongin still waved his free hand as he stood from the ground next to Kong. He already started walking out of the aisle, leaving Kyungsoo to trail after. “Buy it! You haven’t bought yourself something in a while!”

They went to check out with the grumpy old lady. Kyungsoo was whispering to him the whole time how she needed to go back to ‘socialization class 101’ and Jongin had to stifle his giggles. Luckily for her (and them), the cologne was the only thing they had come to buy at the shop. The second she placed the cologne in the fancy gift bag, Jongin snatched it from the counter and was waving good bye.

Kyungsoo opened the exit door and let Jongin through first. Jongin paused once they were in the parking lot. “You parked far away, didn’t you?”

“Yup.”

“You don’t love me!” Jongin whined as he stomped his feet childishly. “We could park ten feet away but no, you have to go as far as humanly possible!”

“C’mon Nini. Walking’s good for you. Besides, Kong’s getting fat, he needs the exercise.”

Jongin gasped and held a hand to his chest in mock offense. “How dare you! My puppy is just furry! Aren’t you boy?” Jongin asked with a baby voice as he patted Kong on the head. The dog sighed at his antics and kept walking forward.

“See, even Kong is tired of you,” Kyungsoo said. “We can get in the car and go whenever you’re done.”

“What?”

“You were whining so much you didn’t even realize we’re here.”

Kyungsoo laughed at the face Jongin pulled as he got into the passenger side door. The shorter man plopped himself into the driver’s seat and helped to get Kong situated in the backseat. Jongin still held onto the bag, a light smile covering his face. It may only be fall, but it certainly felt like he was a kid receiving a Christmas present.

. . .

_(December)_

Jongin stood in the middle of the Christmas tree farm with Kong at his side. There were quite a few people milling about and looking for that perfect tree to put up. Kyungsoo had left at Jongin’s persistence to explore one side of the farm while he would search the other. He’d been looking for a certain kind of fir, one of the best smelling, but had no luck so far.

Kyungsoo had wanted a big tree and so they would probably go with that over Jongin’s smaller type. Honestly, Jongin didn’t care how big it was as long as it smelled like Christmas. The more the better, but he wasn’t too picky when it came to Kyungsoo.

The warm scent of pine surrounded him now, reminding him of childhood memories with his mother. She always made sure to have a fragrant Christmas tree for him, as well as having fresh batches of cookies baking to fill the kitchen with sugar and vanilla. Eating those cookies was always a plus, too, in Jongin’s mind.

Around him was the incessant chatter of families and the occasional little kid screaming from too much excitement. He laughed under his breath and knelt on the snowy ground to run his hands through Kong’s fur. The dog always did his job well, but still was wary around small children.

He was brought out of petting Kong as Kyungsoo approached him.

“Find one you liked? Kong and I got tired,” he said. He turned back to shoot Kyungsoo a sheepish smile. The sound of a handful of snow falling to the ground had Jongin jumping up and staring accusingly at his husband. “You were gonna dump snow on me! How dare you…”

“It’s not my fault I can’t sneak up on you…” Even if Kyungsoo tried to hide it, Jongin couldn’t help but stick his tongue out to tease Kyungsoo at the whining tone. The shorter man flicked him on the forehead. “I did find one though, it’s over here. It’s too tall for me to pick up, tough, so you’ll need to carry it.”

“That’s all I’m good for. Reaching the top shelf and carrying heavy things.”

Kyungsoo pecked him and led him to where their perfect tree was waiting.

 

 

Jongin carefully taped the edges of the wrapping paper on the box. His mother was having the family over for Christmas Day next week and he was wrapping the presents as he went. It was tedious to try and wrap the oddly shaped toy boxes with the toy sticking halfway out, but Jongin managed. Besides, Kyungsoo was worse at it and ripped the paper almost every time.

He adjusted the headphones in his ears. Another song just started- a new boyband single that Jongin didn’t want to admit he was in love with. His head bobbed along to the beat as he danced where he sat on the floor. Jongin cut the paper in time to the singing. If Kyungsoo wasn’t out shopping for groceries, then he certainly would be embarrassed with how loudly he was singing along.

“You’re back!”

As he was finishing up the necklace Kyungsoo said would be perfect for his mom, Jongin’s head shot up. He smiled as he turned to face Kyungsoo in the doorway, sliding the headphones off his ears.

“How’d you know I was back? You’re deaf when you wear those headphones.”

Jongin held a finger up to his lips and gave a cheeky smile. “Husband’s secret. I’m legally not allowed to tell you!”

“Uh huh. I’m sure.”

Jongin stood from his mess of paper and tape and brushed off his pants. “How many bags are left?”

“Three,” Kyungsoo called back as he went into the kitchen and Jongin went out to the garage where the car was parked. “The trunk’s already opened!”

 

 

Jongin jumped when he felt Kyungsoo’s arms wrap around him in the middle of the plaza. It was chilly out, enough to make them have to bundle up in layers upon layers. Even Kong had on a cute sweater that Kyungsoo’s mom had knit.

“You’ve been so jumpy with me lately,” Kyungsoo said as he kissed Jongin on the cheek. “Anything on your mind?”

“No, just the holidays I guess,” Jongin responded as he held onto Kong’s harness tighter. Kyungsoo shrugged and pulled away from Jongin, lacing their fingers together instead.

“I know you get stressed, but it’s usually not this bad! I mean, today, the movie yesterday, at dinner, after my shower,” Kyungsoo listed on his fingers. Jongin bit his lip.

“I’m just… worried about what I should get you.”

Kyungsoo snorted and leaned into Jongin’s arm. His husband readjusted his hand so it was slung over Kyungsoo’s shoulders instead.

“All I want is you,” Kyungsoo said with a fake cheesy tone. “And maybe a new button down for work. And more of that cologne, I’m out. Ooh, and a blanket to keep on the couch!”

 

 

Jongin sighed in frustration and shook his head again. Sehun was probably getting irritated at him for not knowing the name of the cologne and dragging him here on the first day off he’s had all season. He had been standing here with him trying to find it for the past ten minutes and they were getting nowhere.

“Are you sure you found it here?”

“Positive.”

“Well… I don’t think there’s any more colognes,” he said with a click of his tongue. Kong whined at Jongin’s feet, sensing his own irritation. Most of it was directed towards his friend, but some at himself for not asking Kyungsoo the name of his cologne. At least Sehun understood how important this was to him.

“I guess I-”

“Wait! There’s two left!” he cried as he shoved aside other bottles to reach the two in the back. Jongin cringed at how harshly the glass was hit together; any harder and he would’ve probably broken a few. The last thing Jongin wanted to do was explain Sehun’s lack of finesse to the head manager while paying for expensive cologne.

Sehun spritzed a little on the paper and shoved it under Jongin’s nose until it was touching his skin. He recoiled at the touch, but once he took a breath in, a let out a cheer of excitement.

“That’s it!”

“Good. ‘Cause it’s the last one,” Sehun said as he examined the shelf it had been sitting on. “Now if Kong’s not too pissed at me, we can go. Otherwise we’re going to have to leave one of us here. I won’t be in a car with a sassy dog.”

“Cool. Have a nice day,” Jongin said as he plucked the cologne out of Sehun’s hands and started for the checkout line. He smirked as Sehun sputtered behind him and jogged to catch up.

“I’m the one who drove you here idiot!”

 

 

A raspy groan left Jongin’s mouth as he shoved his face further into the pillow. “What time even is it?”

Kyungsoo laid himself down on Jongin’s back and wrapped his arms around his middle. Jongin almost fell back asleep at the warmth before Kyungsoo was peppering his face in kisses again. He didn’t mind being woken up so early, but he didn’t mind sleeping in with cuddles either.

“It’s nine. We should’ve been up a while ago.”

“But it’s Christmas! I wanna sleep!”

“And I want presents! So we’re going to do presents first and then nap all day until we have to leave to meet your parents.”

Jongin kicked at the covers like a little kid throwing a tantrum. “Mm… fine. But I get to be the little spoon when we nap.”

“Deal.”

Kyungsoo led them out to the living room where the presents were stacked under the tree. Jongin plopped down on the couch and yawned again while scratching his cheek. He grimaced at how stubbly his cheeks were; if they were going to see his family later, he would have to shave. As he had having a crisis over figuring out that shaving would mean more time getting ready and less time cuddling, Kyungsoo tapped him on the knee.

“Which one should I open first?” he asked while putting the first of Jongin’s presents on his lap.

“The one to the left of the tree stand with the bow.”

His husband picked out the gift and sat up on the couch next to Jongin. Jongin nodded his head to Kyungsoo to open the present. He gave a small cheer of surprise when he opened it.

“I missed wearing this! Thank you, Nini!” Kyungsoo said as he clutched the bottle of cologne in his hands and kissed Jongin.

When he was positive Kyungsoo was distracted, Jongin smirked. He wouldn’t be snuck up on again if Kyungsoo was wearing that cologne. It was too perfect not to smell in a crowded room, or when he came in the door. So while Kyungsoo liked it, Jongin loved it.


End file.
